powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Oliver (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE)
Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver is a Power Ranger veteran and considered a legend among the Ranger community. Rs he having been part of four Power Ranger teams over the years. Originally used for evil purposes by Rita Repulsa, Tommy quickly redeemed and helped the Rangers in defeating the forces of darkness. In doing so, not only did Tommy prove himself to be a worthy ally, but he became exactly the kind of leader the Rangers needed and was therefore promoted, taking command from the original leader, Jason in his absence when he was trapped in Rebirth Dimension. he later resumed the leadership to Jason in his return. He also co-leads with Jason in The Fusion Wars. Character History Pre-Ranger Zordon Era Mighty Morphin Trilogy Power Rangers Tommy is the new kid from Los Angeles and transfer student in Angel Grove High School. He quickly gain friends and became sparring rival with Jason. Rita sees this and she abducted Him, turning him into Evil Green Ranger, who fought other Rangers. After a series of duels with the Rangers he finally defeated by Jason and he fully controlled his Ranger Power and joining Power Rangers. Thunder/Aquitar Rangers Eltarian Wars Trilogy Zeo Turbo In Space Animus Era End of Power Trilogy Wild Force = Forever Red = After Andros infiltrate General Venjix HQ, he contacted Tommy, prompted him to reunite other Red Rangers in Earth. Dino Thunder Two years after his failed experiment. He started a new life with Kat in Reefside, and became high school teacher. Fusion Era Megaforce Trilogy Ultra Saga Fusion Wars Forms - Evil Form= As The Evil Green Ranger. Zords *Dragonzord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **Dragon Power Coin *Dragon Dagger *Dragon Shield *Sword of Darkness (temporarily, under evil influence) }} - Metallic Armor= thumb|Metallic Armor When the green Ranger fuse himself with the dino flyer, his suit become Green Metallic Armor, the spandex-like now has a parts that looked like armor. And his Dragon Shield now expanded. In this form he can execute high speed martial arts moves with added metal-like impact. He can also reflect light and use the reflection as a volatile blast. Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher *Dragon Blade *Dino Flyer }} - White Tiger Ranger= As The White Tiger Ranger of the Thunder Rangers. He got this from after he mixed Ian's power with His and Rocky's Thunder Essence. This Power Later Duplicated In the Power Orbs then given to the New Thunder Rangers. Zords *Tigerzord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **Tiger Power Coin *Saba - Zeo Ranger V= - Super Zeo Form= He later Gain Super Zeo Mode after Trey Given The Triforian Treasure Super Zeo Gem that Compactible with Zeo Sub-Crystals. He Later Referred as Super Zeo Ranger V of the Zeo Rangers. Zords *Super Zeozord 5 *Zeo Zord 5-Phoenix *Red Battlezord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Zeonizer **Red Zeo Sub-Crystalm ***Red Super Zeo Gem **Energized Zeo Laser Blade Pistol *Red Power Sword *Zeo Jet Cycle V *Defender Wheel }} - Black Dino Ranger= - Super Dino Mode = His Super Dino Mode, in This mode He Also create Invisibility on other Object }} }} Personal Power Keys }} Category:Green Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:Leader Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Revisited Universe Category:Mighty Morphin Trilogy Category:Eltarian Wars Trilogy Category:End of Power Trilogy Category:Megaforce Trilogy Category:Power Rangers (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE) Category:Zordon Era (PRREVISITED) Category:Dino Thunder (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE) Category:Zeo (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE) Category:Thunder Rangers (PR Revisited Universe) Category:Mentors Category:Red Veteran Ranger Category:Teacher Category:Eltarian Apprenticeship Category:Ultrazord Master Category:High School Student Category:Doctorate Category:Paleontologist Category:Co-Leader Category:Second-In-Command Category:Evil Rangers Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Male Category:PRREVISITED Category:Silver Ranger